


#4ContsFigure

by animaginaryquill



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 8: Valentines Day, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Social Media, Victuuri Week 2017, but then what's an instagram feed containing phichit chulanont without either, does the ISU count as a character, featuring copious abuse of hashtags and exclamation marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animaginaryquill/pseuds/animaginaryquill
Summary: ❤ 7,521 likesphichit+chuflight got delayed but finally! hello and happy #valentinesday south korea!!! with #CoachCiaoCiao on my way to #4CC #4ContsFigure #ISUplsgetbetterhashtagsView all 76 comments5 days ago(Victuuri Week 2017 Day 8: Valentine’s Day. An instagram feed of shenanigans at the Four Continents Competition.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This year’s 4CC is in Gangneung, South Korea, and runs from 14 Feb to 19 Feb. So I had to do something about that.
> 
> Translations for random scattered bits of non-English in the endnotes. My eternal thanks to KL and Spleen for edits and their amazing suggestions for hashtags and comments!

**phichit+chu**

Incheon International Airport

 

[image]

 

❤ 5,521 likes

 **phichit+chu** flight got delayed but finally! hello and happy  #valentinesday south korea!!! 1 for 1 coffee is the best coffee (and such cute heart prints on the cup!) with #CoachCiaoCiao on my way to #4CC #4ContsFigure #ISUplsgetbetterhashtags

View all 76 comments 

**quadatmebro** we'll be cheering for you!!!

 **u-zhaan** welcome to korea! can't waittt

 **odatojoy** You shld totally keep the cup to make a hamster hideout!

5 days ago

  


  


  


**+guanghongji+**

Gangneung Ice Arena

 

[image]

 

❤ 15,735 likes

 **+guanghongji+** @katsukiyuuri @v-nikiforov being scandalous at rink practice #4CC #valentinesday #victuuri #always15minuteslatetopractice #withmessyhair #flirting #hairpoke #loveisintheair 

View all 148 comments

**katsukiyuuri** Et tu, guang hong?

 **sara-crispino** Ooh didnt know you were so well versed in shakespeare  @katsukiyuuri

 **+guanghongji+** @katsukiyuuri it’s what @phichit+chu would have wanted

 **phichit+chu** I HAVE TRAINED YOU WELL YOUNG PADAWAN

5 days ago

  


  


  


**phichit+chu**

 

[image]

 

❤ 23,425 likes

 **phichit+chu** look who's sneaking out of the hotel for a  #valentinesdate owo make sure to bring my son @katsukiyuuri home by 9 @v-nikiforov #victuuri #loveisintheair #ormorelikeloveonice #ayyy

View all 214 comments

**v-nikiforov** yes sir!

 **christophe-gc** why am i never invited for these?

 **v-nikiforov** @christophe-gc did our double date at the euros mean nothing to you?  </3

 **phichit+chu** #rejected

 **katsukiyuuri** why mom why

5 days ago

  


  


  


**v-nikiforov**

 

[image]

 

❤ 28,659 likes

 **v-nikiforov** ♡♡♡  #valentinesday #valentinesdate #victuuri @katsukiyuuri

View all 503 comments

**nikisukifan** these photos give me life look at yuuri blushing aaaaa ///

 **janny-zhen** all the roses! so sweeeeeeeeeeeet

5 days ago

  


  


  


**JJleroy!15**

 

[image]

 

❤ 26,918 likes

 

 **JJleroy!15** lovely  #valentinesdate dinner with my gorgeous wife @isayang!15 before #4ContsFigure #JJstyle

View all 487 comments 

**jjgirl5eva** such an adorable couple eeeeeeee

 **axellent** that candlelight!  #goals

5 days ago

  


  


  


**phichit+chu**

 

[image]

 

❤ 9,908 likes

 **phichit+chu** first time eating  #koreanfood in korea! found a random place down the street from the rink, too tired after rink practice #foodporn #nofilter

View all 87 comments

**seung-gillee** …This food chain is an embarrassment to actual good Korean food. I cannot let this slide. Text me if you are free for dinner.

 **phichit+chu** @seung-gillee omg is this the real life?? HELL YES can i bring the rest!!

 **seung-gillee** @phichit+chu How many people would this involve?

4 days ago

  


  


  


**isufigureskating**

Gangneung Ice Arena

 

[video]

 

❤ 7,241 likes

 **isufigureskating** It’s finally time for #4ContsFigure! Here’s what’s up for the next few days. Full schedule and starting orders on our website. #FigureSkating

View all 72 comments

**themknifeshoes** omg look at the line up for men’s imma die who do i support halp

 **step.seq.hane** @themknifeshoes ALL OF THEM

 **latviasilj** @themknifeshoes IKR everyone is INSANELY GOOD like you have the born performers and the perfect tech scorers and the BOTH PUT TOGETHER AND SRSLY WTF IS WITH THIS CRAZYASS DEEP FIELD

 **loopdewhoop** it’s the olympic effect, all gearing up for pyeongchang (i’ll be watching from a pool of emotions ;A;)

3 days ago

  


  


  


**phichit+chu**

 

[image]

 

❤ 31,280 likes

 **phichit+chu** pre-sp dinner with the squad!  @seung-gillee introducing us to real #koreanfood thanks bro @+guanghongji+ @leo.de.la.ig @katsukiyuuri @v-nikiforov @otabek-altin #nofilter #foodporn #donttellourcoaches #exceptviktor #oneofus

View all 268 comments 

**sara-crispino** wowww looks good! so much kimchi and that ginseng chicken soup looks really tasty and wait is that an entire octopus

 **emilnekola** Lol diet what diet

 **adamthebird** what wouldn’t I give to be the waiter

3 days ago

  


  


  


**v-nikiforov**

 

[image]

 

❤ 11,341 likes

 **v-nikiforov** it's aliveee  #vkusno

View all 104 comments

**yuri-plisetsky** what the actual fuck

 **yuri-plisetsky** yakov says if u eat that poor octopus he’s not gonna help haul ur dead ass to worlds

 **phichit+chu** @katsukiyuuri threatening to never kiss you again was the funniest thing EVER 55555 pleaaaase let me upload the vid

 **yuri-plisetsky** i changed my mind eat the damn octopus

 **katsukiyuuri** I was worried he’d choke (*｀A´)

 **christophe-gc** @katsukiyuuri that’s what he said ;)

 **v-nikiforov** @christophe-gc yuuri says you’re banned from our wedding

3 days ago

  


  


  


**phichit+chu**

Gangneung Ice Arena

 

[image]

 

❤ 10,793 likes

 **phichit+chu** alright everyone sp soon!! fighting!!! (ง'̀-'́)ง  #4CC #4ContsFigure #readytoskate #goforthegold

View all 55 comments

2 days ago

  


  


  


**mila-babicheva**

Saint Petersburg Ice Palace

 

[image]

 

❤ 7,157 likes

 **mila-babicheva** viewing party for  #4ContsFigure with the skate fam~ @katsukiyuuri davaaaaai! ganbatte! @yuri-plisetsky @g.popovich

View all 61 comments

**v-nikiforov** (̨̡ ‾᷄♡‾᷅ )̧̢

 **katsukiyuuri** (///▽///) Thank you everyone! I’m so touched! Please tell Coach Yakov I’ll be working hard for the free skate!

 **yuri-plisetsky** @katsukiyuuri u better be

2 days ago

  


  


  


**leo.de.la.ig**

Gangneung Ice Arena

 

[image]

 

❤ 16,156 likes

 **leo.de.la.ig** so im definitely practicing, but are  @katsukiyuuri and @v-nikiforov? valentines day is over you two #victuuri #loveisstillintheair

View all 282 comments

**phichit+chu** oooooh everyone dragging the lovebirds

 **+guanghongji+** omg i don’t want to know where victor’s hand is under that jacket tmi

 **christophe-gc** @+guanghongji+ or where it’s been ;)

 **v-nikiforov** @christophe-gc what can i say, my fiancé is very good at distracting me ;)

 **yuri-plisetsky** @v-nikiforov stOP BEING GROSS

yesterday

  


  


  


**phichit+chu**

 

[image]

 

❤ 55,093 likes

 **phichit+chu** @JJleroy!15 finally joins the rest of us for dinner! answer your phone next time man @isayang!15 @katsukiyuuri @v-nikiforov @+guanghongji+ @leo.de.la.ig @otabek-altin @seung-gillee #whewthatsalotofpeople #squadgoals

View all 273 comments

**christophe-gc** we need to do this at worlds w the other russians and the crispinos and emil

 **phichit+chu** @christophe-gc yesssssssss

 **leo.de.la.ig** @phichit+chu @christophe-gc so gonna get kicked out of whatever restaurant we end up in tho

 **tenlittlebears** all my favourite skaters in one photo i cannot believeee actual skating royalty right here

yesterday

  


  


  


**otabek-altin**

 

[image]

 

❤ 6,427 likes

 **otabek-altin** Looking forward to the FS tomorrow.

View all 99 comments 

**yuri-plisetsky**... u rlly like escalators huh

 **yuri-plisetsky** давай

 **otabek-altin** @yuri-plisetsky (-_-)b

yesterday

  


  


  


**leo.de.la.ig**

Gangneung Ice Arena

 

[image]

 

❤ 8,811 likes

 **leo.de.la.ig** obligatory pre-fs rinkside selfie with  @phichit+chu @+guanghongji+ can’t wait to watch everyone skate today! good luck! #4ContsFigure #goforthegold

View all 47 comments

**+guanghongji+** jiayou to you too!!!

 **phichit+chu** ＼(^o^)／

 **mattiecabbie** All the best!

17 hours ago

  


  


  


**phichit+chu**

Gangneung Ice Arena

 

[video]

 

► 695,811 views

 **phichit+chu** im SO GLAD i was recording this cos omg 5 QUADS!!!! @katsukiyuuri SO PROUD OF YOU MY SON #4CC #4ContsFigure #5quads #proudparent #listentomescreamingfor1minute #shook

View all 647 comments

**phichit+chu** OH AND THE EXTRA QUAD WAS A FLIP YOU BEAUTIFUL ROMANTIC, YOU

 **v-nikiforov** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

15 hours ago

  


  


  


**isufigureskating**

Gangneung Ice Arena

 

[photo]

 

❤ 14,823 likes

 **isufigureskating** Congratulations to our #4ContsFigure Men’s medalists Yuri Katsuki, Otabek Altin, and Guang Hong Ji! Yuri Katsuki took the gold with an incredible 5 quad FS. Keep on making history figure skaters with #1YearToGo to #PyeongChang2018!

View all 92 comments 

**themknifeshoes** im dead

 **loopdewhoop** @themknifeshoes same

 **aintnolayabackgurl** @themknifeshoes same

 **v-nikiforov** so proud of my yuuri ♡

**johnnywhat** #powercouple

14 hours ago

  


  


  


**+guanghongji+**

Gangneung Ice Arena

 

[image]

 

❤ 15,879 likes

 **+guanghongji+** MY FIRST 4CC MEDAL!!! i’m crying thank you so much everyone for cheering me on!!! 谢谢大家的支持!!!  #4ContsFigure #podiumselfie #sohappy #季军

View all 78 comments

**leo.de.la.ig** YOOOOOO WELL DONE

 **phichit+chu** CONGRATULATIONS FRIEND!!!!! PARTY LATER /(｀∇´)/   \\(^∇^  )\ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

 **light+rainbows** we’re all so proud of you!!!  >w< 永远支持你!

14 hours ago

  


  


  


**JJleroy!15**

 

[image]

 

❤ 31,625 likes

 **JJleroy!15** 4th place for  #4ContsFigure. Thanks to all my wonderful #JJgirls #JJboys #JJfans for your support! Congrats to everyone and welcome to the quad squad @katsukiyuuri but i’ll be back with more at Worlds #JJstyle

View all 682 comments

**jjgirl5eva** U HAVE OUR SUPPORT ALL THE WAY!!!

 **katsukiyuuri** Thanks JJ, looking forward to it!

 **otabek-altin** @katsukiyuuri just so you know, JJ rewrote that sentence 5 times and asked me to look over it before he posted. Also, congratulations.

 **JJleroy!15** @otabek-altin bro y you call out a former rinkmate like dis

13 hours ago

  


  


  


**phichit+chu**

Gangneung Ice Arena

 

[video]

∞ made with boomerang

 

► 488,269 views

 **phichit+chu** #4CC #4ContsFigure ALL ON ICE GROUP SELFIE AT THE GALA check out @katsukiyuuri @v-nikiforov being super adorbs in the corner lol. we’ll see y’all at worlds!

View all 715 comments 

**mila-babicheva** hahaha yuuri dont make vitya fall down

 **jinoki** #victuuri tickling each other is too good for this world, too pure

 **aisha338** so cute! but why is viktor on the ice he isnt even competing

 **phichit+chu** @aisha338 shhhh don’t ask just enjoy

 **flutzlife** awesome job phichit on fifth place!

 **phichit+chu** @flutzlife thanks :D

8 hours ago

  


  


  


**leo.de.la.ig**

 

[photo]

 

❤ 9,247 likes

 **leo.de.la.ig** partay partay partaaayy!!! with  @otabek-altin celebrating #4ContsFigure with some good music damn son can DJ #turnitup #fsbanquet

View all 101 comments

**alt-titude** WHAT IS THIS AMAZING

 **yuri-plisetsky** @otabek-altin ???? EXPLAIN

 **emilnekola** Is that viktor and yuuri having a hug competition in the far corner

 **sara-crispino** @emilnekola that is. not a hug competition.

 **leo.de.la.ig** @emilnekola … … omg i didnt even notice why r they so cheesy this week

 **mila-babicheva** inb4 yura breaks his phone for the 8th time this season

7 hours ago

  


  


  


**phichit+chu**

 

[video]

 

► 312,781 views

 **phichit+chu** WHAT A NIGHT i’ll be compiling the vlog for  #4CC soon but i can tell you at least one third is gonna be the banquet. here’s a short preview ft. THE YUURI DANCEOFF ROUND 5: LEE SEUNG GIL @katsukiyuuri @seung-gillee #banquetyuuri #danceoff #mambo #flamenco #hiphop #areallyweirdmix #4ContsFigure #fsbanquet #dontworry #nottoodrunk #ihope

View all 582 comments

**jovetterivera** omg look at seung giL’S HORRIFIED FACE HAHAHA

 **v-nikiforov** how do i leave at least 100 likes

 **mickey-crispino** @seung-gillee DON’T SAY WE DIDN’T WARN YOU

 **christophe-gc** both still bringing their A-game though if only i was there mdr

 **katsukiyuuri** PHCIHT CHULANONT

5 hours ago

  


  


  


**v-nikiforov**

 

[image]

 

❤ 76,415 likes

 **v-nikiforov** best belated valentines day gift i could have asked for ♡  @katsukiyuuri #4ContsFigure #kissingthegold #goldmedal #5quads #beststudent #bestfiance #iloveyoutoo

View all 924 comments

4 hours ago

  


  


  


**katsukiyuuri**

 

[image]

 

❤ 65,983 likes

 **katsukiyuuri** Thanks everyone for all these gifts, and for your kind messages here and on Twitter! Vitya showed all of them to me. Please continue supporting us at Worlds! ありがとうございます!

View all 626 comments

**yuri-plisetsky** im gonna trash you at worlds so hard

 **katsukiyuuri** @yuri-plisetsky miss you too yurio

 **v-nikiforov** @yuri-plisetsky @katsukiyuuri !!!!!!!!!! <3 <3 <3

4 hours ago

 

**Author's Note:**

> 55555 = textspeak for laughter in Thai, because 5 in Thai is ‘ha’  
> fighting!!! = an expression of encouragement really common in Korea. Phichit for low-key k-pop fan  
> Давай = davai  
> jiayou = 加油, an expression of encouragement in Mandarin, similar to ganbatte  
> 谢谢大家的支持 = ‘thank you everyone for your support’ in Mandarin  
> 季军 = third place winner. The first character happens to be the same as Guang Hong’s surname thanks KL for pointing this out  
> 永远支持你 = ‘supporting you forever’ in Mandarin  
> mdr = short for mort de rire, ‘died of laughter’ in French, similar to ‘lol’  
> ありがとうございます = arigatou gozaimasu, 'thank you very much'
> 
> All variations in spelling for names are deliberate.
> 
> Almost all the instagram handles that aren’t the skaters or the ISU are references or puns or both, gold medals if you recognise them :D although Leo’s also ended up being a pun because ig. instagram. I couldn’t resist.


End file.
